


Unspoken promises and forevers

by bookwrm130



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, Fluff, Mr. Fluffy Butt, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Based on Kat's answer on where Wayhaught would go on their first date.Basically Waverly and Nicole going on a date at the fair. Spoiler alert, it ends in a ferris wheel kiss.





	Unspoken promises and forevers

**Author's Note:**

> People. I spent a few hours writing this because someone (you know who you are) put this idea in my head. I then spent like four hours writing this. (I don't know how long exactly, I wasn't counting.) I thought it would be a simple few hundred words fluff but it turned into a 3000+ words monster. Definitely the longest thing I've written in one go so far. I didn't edit this or sit on it for a few days like I usually do, so forgive if there are errors and such.

Waverly had been to the annual Purgatory county fair many times before, but it's different this time. This time she's going with a woman. And not just any woman. It’s Nicole Haught, the sheriff deputy of Purgatory and Nedley’s favorite. Nicole Haught, who’s tall and gorgeous, with that shocking red hair. It’s so befitting of her last name. Yes, Nicole Haught was _hot_.

They’ve been dancing each other for a while now, ever since that fateful encounter at the bar where Nicole strutted in with all her confidence and Stetson hat and Waverly made a fool of herself by having beer all over her shirt, followed by taking said shirt off in front of the officer. Nicole kept visiting Shorty’s, always on her shift, always ordering a cup of coffee even though Shorty’s is a bar. That sells alcohol. That’s what most people order when they visit Shorty’s. But not Nicole.

(She would later found out it’s because Nicole wanted to be completely sober when she visited Waverly so she would remember every second. And also so that she doesn’t make a fool of herself.)

After a breakup with her high school boyfriend and a misunderstanding later, Waverly finally gathered enough courage to take a chance and just be with the person she wants to be with, kiss the person she wants to kiss. It resulted in an innuendo filled conversation about phallic molluscs and wanting to do Nicole and a very hot make out session on Nedley’s couch. (Sorry Nedley!)

A hot make out session is very nice and all, but Waverly wants to go on a proper date, damn it. Thankfully, it was around the time when the county fair would be in town. What better way to have a first date then to go to a fair, right?

Waverly walks towards the bullpen where Nicole is sitting at her desk. She approaches the desk and parks herself on top of the desk, almost directly in front of Nicole. Looking up from the screen where Nicole was trying to catch up with her paperwork, she lights up when she realized it was Waverly.

“Hey Waves!”

Seeing that smile on Nicole’s face made Waverly happy as well. She wants to see that smile forever. She doesn’t know what that meant, but she’ll put it in her back pocket to analyze later. “Hi Nicole.”

“Is it lunch time already?” Nicole glances towards the clock on her desktop. The two have gotten into a habit of having lunch together, ever since Waverly started working at Black Badge. Nicole saw that it was indeed lunch time. “I’m so sorry, I’ve been elbow deep in paperwork, I didn’t realize what time it was. Let me just save everything and we can head out.” Nicole starts saving and closing all the files she had opened. Waverly grabs the hand in front of her and stroked the soft skin there with her hand. Nicole immediately stopps her movement.

“Hey, it’s ok, there’s no rush. Dolls said I can have the rest of the day off, they don’t really need my help anymore.” There was a slight tinge of sadness in her voice at that last part that Nicole picked up. She gives Waverly’s hand a squeeze. She doesn’t know what exactlyit is that Waverly does in Black Badge, but she knows that Waverly takes great pride in it. How can she make her feel better?

“Waves, there’s a fair going on tonight, right? Do you want to go with me?” Nicole says.

Waverly perked up. “I was gonna ask you!” she says with a chuckle.

“Sooo it’s a date?” Nicole asks.

Waverly blushes, but a giant smile is on her face anyway. “Yeah,” Waverly whispered, “it’s a date.”

* * *

 

Waverly is busy picking out clothes at the homestead. What should she wear? Should she wear that red crop top? Was that too much for a first date? Or should she wear her white knitted sweater? What if it gets too hot? Should she wear a skirt with leggings? Should she just stick to jeans? Oh no, what about her hair? Should she curl it? Put in in a bun? A braid? A ponytail? Oh no, there’s too many options!

“Baby girl, it’s not spring yet, why are you spring cleaning?” Waverly turns towards the door. It’s Wynonna, standing with a perplexed look on her face. She turns back towards her bed. Oh. She had pulled out most of her wardrobe and put it on a pile on her bed.

“Oh, uh, I, um, I’m going to the fair tonight,” Waverly finally blurtes out.

Wynonna’s face scrunches up even more. “But I thought you broke up with Champ.”

“Oh I did.” Waverly says nonchalantly, while continuing to compare different tops with different bottoms, trying to find the perfect combination.

“So you’re going alone?”

“No.”

“Okaaaaay so who are you going with?” Wynonna inquires. Why is Waverly being so… secretive?

Waverly stops her motions for a second. Better not lie, but I don’t have to tell her the complete truth either, Waverly thinks.

“Nicole.”

“Oh so you really are best buddies now. Taking her around town?”

God, Waverly can’t decide if she’s thankful or disappointed that Wynonna can be really dense sometimes. Waverly hummed in the affirmative.

“Alright then, have fun. Make sure you stay away from the corn dogs. Pretty sure foreign stomachs can’t take that well.” Wynonna then chuckles as a memory crosses her mind. “Remember when Pete took his cousin from out of town? I have never seen anyone projectile vomit like that.” She continues to laugh as she walks out of Waverly’s bedroom.

Waverly takes note not to feed Nicole the corn dogs. She does not want projectile vomiting to be part of this date.

A date. Waverly is finally going on a date with Nicole. She continues smiling for a few minutes until she realizes she hasn’t picked out an outfit yet. She goes back to frantically trying to find an outfit. She only has two hours left until she has to pick up Nicole!

* * *

 

Waverly finally decided on wearing her red tank top that shows the slightest bit of abs with a jean jacket over it. She’s also wearing a flowy white skirt and black leggings with her favorite suede boots. Her hair is up in a high ponytail and she has a slight amount of make up. She is going to the fair, she doesn’t want to put on a full face of make up for it to later melt. She’s now driving up towards Nicole’s house. Nicole didn’t want to drive into the fair with her police cruiser. Something about keeping it professional and not using the vehicle for leisure. So Waverly said she’ll drive.

When she arrives at Nicole’s driveway, she puts the car in neutral. Just as she was about to exit the car and text Nicole that she’s here, Nicole walks out of the door. The sight of Nicole took her breath away. How can a woman wearing a plaid shirt and a simple, slightly worn blue jeans can look so breathtaking?

As Nicole approaches the car, Waverly finally shook herself out of her stupor and walks out to greet Nicole.

“Hi,” Nicole says.

“Hi,” Waverly says softly, with a smile on her face.

“You look really good, Waves.” Nicole takes a step closer. Waverly’s vision is now completely filled with Nicole. “Me? Look at you, I didn’t know jeans and plaid can look so… hot,” Waverly says. Nicole chuckles, “I didn’t even try that hard.” Waverly takes in the sight of Nicole. “I don’t even want to know how you look like when you try your best. Nicole leans in closer and whispers in her ear. “Maybe you’ll find out one day.” Waverly’s face immediately went hot. She had to swallow before she can get her next sentence out. “I’m looking forward to that.”

Nicole takes a step back and extends one hand. “Ready to go?” Waverly grabs the offered hand and they both walks towards the car. Nicole leads them towards the driver’s side of the jeep and opened the car door. Even when she’s not driving, she’s still such a courteous lady. Waverly enters her car and Nicole closes the door. She then proceeds to walk towards the passenger’s side of the car. They make their way towards the fair, holding hands the entire drive.

* * *

 

The fair is not quite crowded yet, as the sun has just started setting. The annual Purgatory county fair isn’t that big. It has all the standard things a county fair would have. There’s a ferris wheel at the back. There’s a merry go round towards the side that Waverly always, always go on because they have a unicorn there. She hasn’t gone a year without riding that unicorn and she’s not going to stop this year. There are the food stalls (stay away from the corn dogs) and the games stalls.

“Welcome to the Annual Purgatory County Fair,” Waverly says with a sweep of her arm. “Where do you want to go first?” she asks Nicole. “Mmm, I don’t know Waves, where do you want to go first?” Waverly pretends to think for a second, putting a finger on her chin. “The merry go round.” She says with a nod. “Alright, merry go round it is.” Nicole grabs Waverly’s hand and starts to walk towards the merry go round.

Waverly stares at her hand. She’s held hands with many other people before. She was dating Champ for a few years. And before that there were a few other boys that would try to woo her. But none of them compares to this. She’s holding Nicole’s hand and it feels so perfect, she never wants to let go.

They reach the merry go round and Nicole heads to the ticket booth to buy the both of them tickets. “Hey, I can pay for my own ticket.” Waverly says with a slight pout. “How about you pay for the next one?” Nicole says. She doesn’t know why, but the fact that there’s a next one makes her stomach warm and her heart skips. Again, another one to analyze later. “Okay,” she answers.

They show their tickets to the surly man managing the gate. He lets them in, mumbling something about keeping hands and feet and did he say decapitation? As soon as they got on the merry go round, this time it was waverly’s turn to grab Nicole’s hand and drag her through all the horses, heading straight to a very specific horse. She nudges Nicole to take the black stallion while Waverly immediately got on a white horse with a horn on its forehead. Of course, Nicole chuckled. What else did she expects from the girl who compared her to a unicorn?

“Come on, Nicole, the ride’s about to start!” Waverly is so excited. Champ had always laughed at her when she gets on this ride. Said it’s for babies. He never went on the ride with her. He doesn’t know how important this is to her. She never told him.

The music starts and and the ride starts moving. Waverly laughs and whooped as her unicorn starts bobbing up and down. She looks towards Nicole, making sure she’s also enjoying this as much as she is. What she finds is Nicole looking at her with a soft smile on her face. There’s something there that Waverly isn’t quite sure of. Something she wants and yet so afraid to voice out. It’s way too soon. Instead, she smiles right back. Nicole raises her hand, again offering it to Waverly. She grabs the hand offered to her, and they continue holding hands throughout the ride.

When the ride ends, Nicole gets off her horse first and then goes over to help Waverly get off hers. Hand in hand, they walk out of the gate, again hearing the mumbling of the surly man. This time he’s mumbling about rides and aging? Who knows, it doesn’t matter.

“You were enjoying yourself quite a bit there, weren't you?” Nicole teases.

“Yeah, it was fun.”

“You seem to know exactly where you were going back there. You do this often?” Nicole asked.

Waverly goes quiet for a few seconds. Is it too soon? But she feels the need to tell nicole this. “When I was 7, after… after Daddy died, Gus and Curtis took me to this fair. I was still very sad and they took Wynonna away for some kind of testing or something, I don’t remember. Gus took me to this merry go round. They had just gotten this one, so it was still very new back then. Gus then put me in one of the horses. She told me that the new horse with a horn coming out of its forehead is called a unicorn. She said that legend has it that unicorn can heal all kinds of wounds, but they will only go to very special girls with very special hearts. I remember thinking and hoping and wishing that this unicorn will help me. And in a way it did. I think it was probably the first time I’ve laughed and had fun in almost a year. So ever since then, whenever I can, I always go to the fair, and I always ride the unicorn.”

Waverly doesn’t realize they had stopped walking until she feels a tug on her arm. She looks back to see Nicole standing there, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. “Oh no, that was a long time ago, I’m okay now, and Wynonna is back and-” Nicole pulls her into a hug. One hand was stroking soft brunette hair, the other resting gently on her lower back. “Thank you for telling me.” Nicole says into her hair. She then pulls away slightly to look into Waverly’s eyes. “I’ll take you to the fair whenever you want, Waves. As long as you want me to.” Unsaid things were there. But it’s too soon. Too soon for promises and forever. Another thing for Waverly to put in her back pocket.

They hold each other for a few more seconds, until Waverly breaks the silence. “Sooo where to next?”

The next couple of hours are filled with laughter and joy. Nicole wants to try her luck at the shooting game. Waverly knows the game is rigged and she tries to tell her so. Nicole of course is adamant that her years of police training would beat any trickery and that she was best in her class dammit! To Waverly’s surprise, Nicole manages to beat the game, shooting down every duck she sees. Nicole picks out the biggest teddy bear from amongst the prizes. Nicole offers the doll to Waverly. It’s half the size of Waverly and brown and fuzzy. “I know it’s not a unicorn, but this is for you.”

“Oh Nicole, thank you.” Waverly accepts the bear with a giant grin on her face.

“You should name him.”

“Him, eh?” Waverly raises an eyebrow.

“Or her, if you want.” Nicole shrugs.

“Hm, Mr. Fluffy Butt.”

“What?” Nicole wasn’t sure she heard that right.

“Yeah, Mr. Fluffy Butt, because he’s got a fluffy butt.”

Flabbergasted, all Nicole could do was chuckle. “Mr. Fluffy Butt it is.”

After, they went to get some food. They stay away from the corn dogs, of course, but they had some really nice pretzels and some nachos. They then share a big pink fluffy cotton candy that tasted like bubblegum.

The night has run on, and without realizing it they had been at the fair for three hours. It’s probably almost time for them to go home. But not before one last ride.

“Hey, Nicole, let’s get on the ferris wheel.”

Nicole finishes up the last of her drink and throws the cup in a nearby bin. “Yeah sure.”

With a bear in one hand and Nicole’s in her other, they walk towards the ferris wheel. It’s quite late so there’s a bit of a line. As she waited in line, she realizes that everyone in front of her are couples lining up to get on the ride. Waverly flushes upon her realization. She just wants to get on the ferris wheel because it brings her up high and she enjoys feeling so close to the sky. She hadn’t meant for this to be a couple thing! Are they a couple? Oh no, what if that’s what Nicole thinks?! But then she thinks about kissing Nicole on top of the ride and she realizes that that’s not such a bad thing. In fact, she really wants to do that now. To distract herself, she begins a conversation with Nicole. They talk about Purgatory, about the recent fight that happened at the bar. They even talk about Nicole’s police academy days and her life at the city prior to moving to purgatory. Before they realize it, they reach the front of the line. They got in one of the cars, Nicole on one side, Waverly in the middle, the bear on the other.

As the wheel slowly makes its way around, the two women fell silent. They’re sitting there enjoying the sight, when Nicole puts one arm around Waverly’s shoulder. Instinctively, Waverly leans into Nicole and take a deep breath. Vanilla dipped donuts. Her favorite. They reach the top of the wheel when it jerks to a stop. Nicole chances a look down. It looks like the ride is stuck. She utters her worries to Waverly. Waverly waves off her worries. “It’s fine, it does this every now and then. It gets stuck but they always get it back to working again.”

“But Waves, what if it doesn’t this time?!” Nicole almost yells.

“Hey, hey, shhh, it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.” Waverly grabs Nicole’s flailing arms and pulls it close to her chest. “It’s okay, I’m here.” She then cups Nicole’s face and gently stroked her cheek. “Let’s just enjoy this. Look up, the stars are beautiful tonight.” At that Nicole looks up. The stars are beautiful. As she looks, a star streaks its way across the sky. Nicole is not a superstitious person, but her heart can’t help but make a wish. A wish filled with promises and forever.

Nicole locked eyes with Waverly. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Nicole.” Waverly whispered.

Nicole closes her eyes and leans her forehead on Waverly’s. Waverly’s hand, still on her cheek, moves to tangle her fingers into the soft red hair on the base of Nicole’s neck.

“Hey Waves?” Nicole opens her eyes and breathes out.

“Yes?”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

Waverly smiles. “Then kiss me, you dummy.”

Nicole moves in and place a soft kiss onto those soft lips. Her hands that were on Waverly’s lap makes it’s way to her hips and continue until they rest on her lower back, slightly pulling Waverly close to her. Waverly, emboldened by the hands on her back, moves her other hand onto Nicole’s face, the other still in her hair. Pulling her face closer, Waverly licks Nicole’s lips, silently asking for permission, for an opening. Nicole of course, returns in kind, returning it with licks and nips of her own. Each contact was an unspoken promise, too soon to be uttered.

Another jerk brings them out of their own world. The wheel has started moving again. They both laugh at the timing of the wheel. Neither knows if they were able to stop if the wheel hadn’t started moving again. Both girls don’t know if they’re happy or disappointed that the wheel has started moving and that the ride will be over soon. Instead of lamenting over the what ifs, they just spends the entire ride in each other’s arms, Waverly with her head on Nicole’s shoulder, and Nicole laying her cheek on Waverly’s head. They’re quiet, but their minds are not. They’re both thinking of what ifs and forevers and unspoken promises.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, and is able to do so, you can buy me a coffee here! ko-fi.com/dearatna
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
